Kiss Me Goodnight
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Italy has gotten everyone to kiss him goodnight. Everyone, that is, except Germany. GerIta fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wrote this one, and I'm going to continue it, so I'm happy right now…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Kiss Me Goodnight<em>

That stupid Italian has gotten everyone to kiss him goodnight, whether they gave up with or without a struggle. Well not me. I will absolutely not, under any circumstances, kiss Italy goodnight. He's already embarrassed me enough as it is. I heard that when he had Romano kiss him, Spain wouldn't talk to him for a week. That is proof that Italy ruins EVERYTHING, including relationships. He's a wimp, and he still needs to sleep with a nightlight. Some nights I have to check for killers under the bed because I wanted to watch Friday the 13th, and if he doesn't believe me when I say no, he clings to me like a freaking monkey on a vine. I shove him off and try to leave, and I am always presented with that same damn question…

"Germany, will you kiss me goodnight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Now shut up and go to bed."

* * *

><p>*3rd person*<p>

"Hey Germany."

"Oh god. What do you want, Romano?"

"I told Italy that I needed somewhere to stay, and he said I needed permission from you."

Germany sighed, hoping he would have a good reason for coming to him with this situation.

"What happened?"

"Spain recalled when Italy… um… well, you know, when he-"

"Yes, yes! Get on with it."

"Well, he thought that Italy made me do other things…"

"Ah, jealousy… wait. Other things?" Germany twitched. What the hell did Spain think they were doing? They were brothers for god's sakes! Oh, god…

"Yeah. This is awkward… so can I stay with you guys until he gets over it?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I need someone to help me control Italy. I get tired by the end of the day, so you can take the night shift."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The two walked through the door silently.<p>

"Be quiet. You don't want to alert _the puppy_."

"What puppy?" Romano wondered.

"Romano! Germany said you could stay!" Italy ran over and practically tackled Romano to the ground with a hug.

"_That_ puppy…" Germany sighed.

Why did Italy have to be so hyper? I mean, he NEVER needed coffee, and even after Germany was asleep, he was almost sure Italy was awake half the night, asking questions to his imaginary friends who, too, were running from his annoying voice. He was only stopped when he was yelled at, or a plate was thrown at him. Then he usually started to cry and wouldn't stop until Germany got up and hugged him.

"Germany, I swear, I am going to kill him."

"You just got here!"

"I know, but I just hate him so much!"

"You lay so much as a _finger_ on Italy, and I will personally come to your house and strangle you."

"What, are you _gay_ for my brother, Germany?"

"No. Shut up before I decapitate you."

"Y-yes sir…" Romano knew when to stop, and who to not push too far, and Germany was one of these people. All he knew was that he was going to have to go the night without killing Italy.

* * *

><p>It was 4:00 in the morning. Romano was close to stabbing Italy with whatever he could find, and Germany was positive that the bags under his eyes had turned to bricks, weighing him down so much that he was almost on his knees.<p>

"Ok. Let's try this again. Lights out. ESPECIALLY for you, Italy."

"Ok, no problem."

The lights went out around the room. For a moment, everything was completely black.

"Oh my god, Germany, I can't see!"

"Shut up, Italy! Just go to bed and quit grabbing onto me!"

"But it's scary."

"Oh, god. Romano, turn on the television so we all can go to sleep."

"On it." He turned the TV on, only to be greeted by the famous Scream trilogy.

"Dammit. This is gonna be a long night." Germany got up to leave. "I'm sleeping on the floor in the next room if you need me. I don't need to hear your crying tonight. Romano's on the night shift." He flashed a grin that said, "It's your problem now". He was about to exit the room, and then…

"Germany, will you kiss me goodnight?"

"… No."

"Please?"

"Go. To. Sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is a rather short chapter, but I like how it starts off the story. Hope you guys like it.<strong>

**I know how Germany feels. My friend is part Italian, and I am part German, (along with Russian and French) and I swear he will _not_ SHUT HIS FACE. I understand, Germany, I understand…**

**Next chapter coming soon! :3**

**Review please!**

**-Hollow Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter, so enjoy it, and tell me if I did a good job.**

**I heard that someone wanted a hug, and I will volunteer if you need it… 0_0**

**If you want, you can look up a fitting song for these two. It's called In My Arms by Plumb… Just thought I'd let you guys know… just cuz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Italy had told Germany that he hadn't been acting like his usual self, but that was only because he was tired. He just wanted some extra sleep. Was that too much to ask? Oh well, it didn't matter. He was halfway through the night, and he'll be in a better mood tomorrow.<p>

"_All I need is some shuteye. Then I will be in my regular mood again. I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about." _He thought._ "I'll just be grateful that I'm getting sleep…"_

"G-Germany?" Italy seemed afraid. He acted like he didn't want to upset the German at all. Then again, who would?

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, because you aren't acting like you normally do."

"I know that. It's because you won't leave me alone at night."

"Oh… but I think there's something else there, Germany. Something else that's making you act like this."

"There isn't…"

"Yes there is. Tell me."

"No."

"Please tell me! If you don't then I'll just bother you all night until you do."

"Fine, but it may take a while to explain properly."

"I don't care."

"… Ok. Do you remember that time when you made me go into that field with you, and you made me sit under that tree and tell you whatever I was thinking?"

"Yes."

"Well, by the end of that day, I couldn't look at you without knowing that you're going to eventually grow up into a powerful country and you're not going to need me anymore, and for some reason, I felt… unhappy."

"Oh, Germany I'd never leave you."

"Yes you will."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you do not! Germany don't you dare think that I will leave, or will ever want to! When the moment comes, I will decide, but for now, I'm here and you're stuck with me."

Apparently all this commotion woke Romano, who got sick of hearing his brother yelling, and went to sleep on the couch.

"Italy, you complete idiot, shut your mouth so I can sleep!"

"We're having a conversation in here, though!"

"I don't give a damn what you're doing in there, just let me sleep!"

Italy went to speak again, but Germany stopped him.

"Don't. It'll just make him angrier."

"Fine."

"Oh, don't act like that. You know pouting won't work on me." He smiled at the Italian. Maybe he didn't need sleep to better his mood.

"I know, but I can still try, right?"

"Yes, yes you can. Now go to sleep."

"Ok. I'll miss you while I'm sleeping."

"But I'm right here."

"But still…"

"You're an idiot." He said, smiling, and hoping that Italy took it as a joke as well.

"Germany, please kiss me goodnight."

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because it's weird."

"It's not weird! Parents do it to their kids all the time!"

"Yes, but I am not your father."

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight, Germany."

He gave Germany a quick kiss on the cheek before turning over onto his side and going to sleep.

Germany was red and confused, but somewhere inside of him, there was a strange warmth. A light, if you would, that flickered continuously, and suddenly, got a bit brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's so short, but I wanted to get this part done by tonight, and so… um… yeah. <strong>

**So, how do you like this chapter? Review please! :P**

**-Hollow Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the newest chapter. I know the ending on the last chapter was corny, but I was tired. I've realized that I write all of my stories at night. I hope I can break that habit. Oh well, I guess we'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Germany's been really tired lately. It's not like him to fall asleep while doing paperwork. I hope that he's ok, but I can't help thinking that it's my fault. I mean, I have to admit that I <em>do<em> get up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, or a need for water, and I just can't seem to go back to sleep after I get up. I guess the reason that Germany stays awake with me is that he's worried about me breaking something. He _does_ have a nice home, after all. It's just, it doesn't seem like he cares about me sometimes. He always looks at me like I did something wrong, even when he's smiling at me. I know I smile back, but it's beginning to get rare that that smile is genuine. I sometimes think that our friendship never existed. I think that he may have just not wanted me to be disappointed, so he agreed to be my friend.

I guess the reason I want him to kiss me goodnight is because I don't get that warm feeling anymore. Romano won't give it to me, and Grandpa Rome stopped visiting me. Germany is the only person who hasn't left me yet. He's the only one who can comfort me when I cry. I can count on him to laugh, even when he's not amused, and I can count on him to keep a straight face when he wants to laugh, but I want to sob. He takes time out of his own day to make me happy, and I try to do the same, but he always rejects my offers. He tells me to back off, or to go back to sleep, and I do, but I go to sleep upset. I usually forget about it by the next day, but that sort of thing happens almost every day, and it hurts me.

*3rd Person*

Italy lied in bed, letting his feelings pour out into his pillow. At one point his pillow case became so wet that he had to get up to change it. He climbed back into bed, looked at Germany, and smiled. Sooner or later, he would have to care, right? Oh, who was he kidding, if he couldn't get a genuine smile out of Germany, then what _could_ he get out of him? Italy sighed and turned over onto his side. Love hurts, rejection sucks, tears sting, and when all this happens at once, it kills to breathe. He didn't feel like waking anyone up, but he did want to talk to someone. He wanted to tell someone how he felt, but he knew that Germany would be too tired to listen, and Romano would just be flat out pissed off.

A storm had started outside, and that was the only place Italy knew to go. Trees were good listeners, right? Of course they were. They couldn't move, so they _had_ to listen. He slowly crept out of bed, and headed out into the rain. He needed to be somewhere where he could listen to his own thoughts. Sure, the storm was dense, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Germany woke to hear his front door close quietly. He turned to look at Italy, but found that he wasn't there. This was when he began to panic. Thousands of questions flooded his mind.<p>

"_Where is he? What if he's lost? What if he ran away? Will he forgive me? Who will take care of him? Is this because of me? Is he dead?"_

He'd better not be dead. If he was, Germany would never forgive himself. He wouldn't cry, but he would punch a wall hard enough to wake up Romano.

"What happened?"

"Italy's gone."

"Heh. Heheh. Hehehehe."

"Shut up! It's not funny. He could be dead by now! I don't know about you, but I'm looking for him."

"Go ahead. I'll just get some extra sleep."

"Idiot."

Germany headed out into the heavy rain without a coat. He didn't care if he got sick. He just wanted to find Italy so that he could be sure that he was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. That's it. I know that is SOOOOO short, but I wanted to write Itsly's feelings, and it just so happened that this was shorter than I would've liked. This chapter may have been a bit corny, but when you get detailed, it gets less corny. Hopefully that will happen in chapter four. Speaking of which, chapter four…. 0_0 I don't know when that will come. Mainly because of school and my parents… -_-<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please! :P**

**-Hollow Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm I Texas right now and I'm at my aunt's house, so I don't know how much higher my level of boredom can get, so here is chapter 4, made with love and boredom!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p>Italy sat underneath a nearby willow tree, tears and rain staining his face. Meanwhile, Germany was running into the storm, searching house after house, tree after tree. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Where could he be?<p>

It hit him.

_"Do you remember that time when you made me go into that field with you, and you made me sit under that tree and tell you whatever I was thinking?"_

The tree. He must be hiding underneath that tree, crying to himself. Germany felt bad. He knew that it was his fault. He didn't know what he did, but he did something. Something that must've seriously hurt Italy... But no time for that. He had to find him before the lightning did. Quickly, he ran to the willow tree Italy had taken him to a few weeks ago. That was the day that almost changed everything…

* * *

><p>"<em>Isn't this fun, Germany?"<em>

"_Yeah, sure, whatever."_

"_Germany?" _

"_What?"_

"_If you were stuck on an island with me and Romano, who would you kiss first?"_

"_What kind of a sick question_ _is that?"_

"_One that a want you to answer."_

"_Fine. If I was stuck on an island with_ _you and Romano, I would… kiss you first."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok. Well let's say we're on an island now. Prove it_."

"_What?"_

"_Please. I don't believe you."_

"_Grr. Fine."_

_Germany kissed Italy on the cheek, and looked at him defiantly._

"_Ha. Who's the smart guy now?"_

"_No. On the lips."_

"_Wh-"_

"_Please?"_

_He inched closer, pulled back, and continued on. Centimeters apart, and then… he pulled away._

"_We have to go now. You sleep on the couch tonight."_

"_But Germany—"_

"_-No. You, as soon as we_ _get home, BED."_

* * *

><p>"Germany!"<p>

"_Gott_. Italy! Where did you go? _What_ is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I-I just got upset."

"So you run out crying? Did you know how worried I was?"

"Y-you were worried?"

"Of course I was! No one's that heartless!"

"You care about me?"

"Yes! Why did you not think I did?"

"Because you act like you don't care about me."

"That's not true."

"It is."

"Shut up! Just let me take you home."

* * *

><p>Italy sipped his hot drink quietly, his brown eyes fixed on Germany.<p>

"…What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not letting me freeze."

"That was nothing."

"No really! I can't believe that you would brave that storm… for me."

"Yeah, well, I care about you."

"Germany, I really can't thank you enough."

"Y-you can."

"How?"

"_Mien gott_. I can't believe I'm saying this… kiss me."

"I-I-Germany…"

"Well, do you want it, or not?"

All Italy could do was stand there in shock. Germany wanted him to kiss him? Was this really happening? Was it a dream?

"Italy, you have to take it or leave it."

"…"

"Ita-"

Apparently, Italy decided to take it. Germany wanted him to leave it, but he would do anything to get Italy out of his business. After a couple of seconds, he decided that it was enough to satisfy Italy, and he pushed him away.

"G-Germany…"

"There. That's your kiss. Now quit bugging me at night."

"But-"

"No, you're still sleeping on the couch."

"You act like none of it ever happened."

"…"

"Germany! You're so mean and confusing! I don't even know if you meant it or not! I wish you were just a bit easier to understand! I wish that—"

The next thing Italy felt was Germany kissing him again, and it was enough to make him melt. He deepened their kiss. He was pinned against a wall now, his legs wrapped around Germany, who was slowly inching Italy's shirt off. This was it. This was what heaven was like. All of this felt like a dream, but it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Oh my God what the hell are you two doing?"

"_Shiza!_ Nothing, we were doing absolutely nothing!" Germany got so scared; I mean… erm… surprised, that he dropped Italy, and he landed on the floor.

"Germany!"

"Sorry!"

"What's going on here?"

"_Gott_. One at a time! Do you expect me to answer both of you at the same time? Italy, I'm sorry for dropping you."

"Thank you, Germany."

"What were you doing with him in your arms in the first place?"

"Um… he… tripped. And I caught him."

"I bet you caught him with your mouth."

"What was that?"

"Nothing… hehehe."

Some of the things that are small can turn into some of the biggest situations, and sometimes, those situations end in a good way. This is one of those cases. Italy and Germany. Strange countries they are. We all know that they will always stay that way. But hey, opposites attract, no? What they have is perfect, and it will remain like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What an odd and cheesy ending… I might do an epilogue. Tell me if I should, because I'm not too sure if I should yet. I'm… uneasy about it. Heh. Uneasy. Heh. Sorry. I had a mini spaz attack. Anyways, tell me if you liked it, and PLZ tell me about the epilogue. If you do, Germany will come to your house and give you a box of chocolates.<strong>

**Germany: I never agreed to do anything of the sort!**

**Me: Yes you did. I have proof! *plays back tape***

**Germany: How—do you just randomly record things?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**0_0 yes… you thought it was over, but apparently it's not. I saw the reviews on the last chapter, and then I realized that I hadn't mentioned Romano's name anywhere in a part where I should've done so. I suppose I was scared that my dad would see it, considering that he was walking into the room every five minutes, telling me to get off.**

**I, too, as a fangirl, would have preferred more 'moments' myself, and I was saying to myself, "Oh GOD this is going by WAY too fast!" so I decided to do a part two, as some would call it… 0_0 I think it's just awkward** **because** **some of the best parts (in my mind) were used in the last chapter. -_-**

**Oh well. Hopefully I can put something together!**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

><p>"How long can Spain stay mad at Romano?"<p>

"I don't know. He's been staying here for more than a week."

"I know. I thought that Spain would be over it by now."

"Well, it's technically my fault."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Hey Germany, that's not nice!"

"You're the one who blamed it on yourself. I just agreed with you."

"You didn't have to say it out loud though."

"Yes, actually, I did."

"Why?"

"Because you need to realize that you must think before you speak."

"Please just let me do something right for a change."

"Why not?"

"Because you ask too many questions!"

"…True, true."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Romano is scarred for life after walking in on us?"

"Maybe."

"Italy, give me an honest answer."

"Yes. Yes he is scarred for life."

"Good. I want him to be."

"That's not nice!"

"I don't care what's nice or not!"

"You're mean."

"Ok, ok fine, I'm mean. I'm horrible. I'm a failure. Are you happy now?"

"No. No I am not happy."

"What pleases you?"

"I don't want you calling yourself a failure, because you're not. You're a very successful man and you know it."

"You know Italy, you really are a very intellectual person. I just don't understand why you choose to act like such a child. What, with you surrendering every five minutes?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble, Germany."

"_Gott_. Well you are going to have to fight at some point."

"I know that, but I don't want to start the fight."

"This is how it always works, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You get into trouble, you think you can handle it, but then you realize you can't so then I have to step in and finish whatever whoever started."

"But you don't understand. I'm trying to not cause a fight."

"I know, but people just naturally hate you."

"That's mean."

"Ok well what would you like me to say? Oh Italy, everyone loves you. That would be a lie. I don't want to lie to you. _That_ would be the mean thing to do."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're acting like you did something wrong."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for anything! You didn't do anything wrong, Italy."

"I didn't?"

"No. You're perfect. You'd never do anything wrong."

A blush appeared on the Italian's face. He smiled lightly; thinking that possibly a smile that was too big could ruin the moment. Slowly he inched closer to Germany, but then he pulled away.

"Don't stop. If you want it, go ahead. I don't mind."

Italy's smile grew a bit bigger as he pressed his lips to Germany's. It felt so good to have someone close like this. He never wanted it to end. His relatives were always talking about perfection, but he never really knew what it truly was until now. Everything, every touch, every kiss, every word, was perfect. He was sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed, enjoying every moment of this. It would have to end sometime, but that time was certainly not now. Romano would have to wait if he wanted to ruin this moment. The sensation in his stomach was different to him, but he liked it.

Germany was enjoying all of this as well, but he wanted to take this slower. Some of his relationships had ended in disaster because he took things too fast. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Italy. What they had was too good. Even if they became friends, he was fine with that, but he just didn't want to lose Italy. He had always needed to find his positive side, and Italy was just that. He was so energetic, and lively, while Germany was dull and uninteresting. At least, that's how he thought of it. He couldn't break Italy's heart. It was impossible. He broke away from their kiss carefully, hoping to not make Italy feel rejected.

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Not like that. I mean… emotionally."

"How would you do that?"

"By moving too fast."

"But you aren't moving too fast. You're moving at a good pace, and it's great for me. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't need to believe me if you love me. Do you love me, Germany?"

"…Yes."

"Then do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Italy went to kiss Germany when Romano somehow found a way to unlock the door.

"Italy have you seen my-OH MY GOD! Come on! I'm already scarred for life after walking in on you guys once! Italy, you dumbass, this is your entire fault!"

"I wouldn't be saying such harsh things to Italy after he told me that he walked in on you and Spain doing things way worse than just kissing."

Romano went red in the face.

"It's ok. Don't cry Romano. I'll go make us some pasta."

"Fine, but I'm still going to kill you for telling Germany about me and Spain's little… confrontation."

"Ok, whatever. Germany will protect me, right?"

"This is what I was talking about earlier. The whole thing where you say something you shouldn't and then I have to finish something you started."

"But you'll still protect me, right?"

"Yes, I will. I have to; otherwise it'll look like I don't love you."

"Ew. Quit with all the lovey-dovey crap."

"Romano, remember when Spain told you take off your—"

"-Okay! So what is in this… pasta here?"

* * *

><p>Here they were, Germany and Italy sitting on one side of the table, while Romano sat on the other side, watching them tell secrets that he figured were about him and Spain. As fun as that night was, he wanted to forget about it, especially now.<p>

"_Oh god, here they go again. They're going to start making out. GAWD where's a paper bag?"_

Sure enough, Romano was right. After countless hours of giggling and smiling, one of them would nibble the other's ear, which would lead to even more giggling and smiling. Eventually, all of this would cease, and they would stare at each other for a while, until they actually started to kiss. Romano sat there, bored to death. He was looking at one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen. Finally, he snapped.

"What the hell, dude? Spit my brother's face out of your mouth!"

"0_0"

"I wasn't sure that that was the case there. I think you just want to go crying home to Spain, but you can't because he's pissed at you, so you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"You're getting defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive! Dammit Germany, I want to freaking slit your throat! And I want to kill you too, Italy! Because of you, Spain won't let me come home, so I'm forced to live with you two dumbasses, who can't seem to grasp the fact that you don't make out when you have people in your home! I swear you guys are so ridiculous! _What_ is wrong with you?"

"The fact of the matter is that you are an upset, drunk, crazy Italian who needs to learn how to control himself."

"Yeah, well—"

"-Stop! Can you two just get along for five minutes?"

"I got along with him fine until he started rubbing in the fact that Spain won't let back in his house!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You're the one who started yelling in my face!"

"Both of you just stop it! You call me the child, look at yourselves! Fighting like five-year-olds! This time, I have to end _your_ fight! I swear I wish you two could get along! No, Romano, this is not more of Germany's fault than yours, it's both of your faults equally, and you need to stop it. Right now."

Germany stared in awe at Italy. I guess this is what happens when you corrupt someone as innocent as him.

"You can leave now, Italy."

"W-what?"

"You don't need me anymore. I told you this would happen eventually. You're going to grow up into a confident, powerful country, ok?" With that, he went into his room and locked the door behind himself. Italy ran to his door and tried to open it. He finally gave up and slid to the carpet.

"Germany! Germany please! I do need you! I always will! Please just let me in!"

"What?"

"Germany, I love you. I always will love you. You can't just tell someone you love them, and then leave them to be on their own."

"…You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for anything. You're perfect."

"I'm not, really."

"No you are!"

"I'm not."

"You are! Don't think of yourself any lower."

Germany chuckled and gave Italy a kiss that started out soft, but deepened immediately. Germany's lips trailed down Italy's neck, making him moan softly. He was then pushed onto the bed, where his shirt was slowly discarded. Their breaths were heavy, and the warm air made it harder to breathe, but it didn't matter. They had the kind of relationship where they could look in each other's eyes, and know everything about one another. Italy reached up and pulled Germany into a tight hug.

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

"Are you guys going to be much longer in there?"

They jumped at the sound of Romano's voice. They had forgotten that he existed. In fact, they had forgotten about the world altogether.

"Yeah, we'll be right out."

"Good. You need to give me a ride over to Spain's house."

"He finally forgave you?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Just… just awesome…"

* * *

><p>"Ok well, this is it. I'll see you guys later I guess."<p>

"Alright, don't get too excited!"

"Shut up Italy!"

He laughed as Germany pulled away from Spain's house.

"Well, this has been a very long day, but I think I am cured of my insomnia… that is, if you decide to keep me up at night."

"Depends... Will you kiss me goodnight?"

"Every time."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That is it! How was that for 'moments?' 0_0 <strong>

**Gawd sorry I'm just tired. I hope you guys liked it, and if Romano or Spain were a bit OOC, I apologize. In order for everything to go the way I wanted in my mind, they had to act the way they did.**

**Thank you for reading! :P**

**-HollowPhoenix**


	6. EPILOGUE

**OH MAI GAWDD! Yeah, that's right, the epilogue. I thought I should wrap this up the right way, so thus, the epilogue was born! I enjoyed typing this up, and I loved the way you guys helped me improve. This is the little "present" to you guys, I guess you could say.**

* * *

><p>All this started with me thinking you didn't love me. Boy, how wrong I was. I thought that my life was ending when I was sitting under that tree. I looked up, thinking that this was it, but instead of death, I saw the purest form of life. I saw you, standing there, in the freezing rain, staring and telling me to come home. I smiled, but once again, it wasn't real. I was still under the impression that you were doing this for someone else. I refused to get up, so you pulled me up by my shoulders, and hugged me. I felt so safe in those moments. Your warmth felt good in the cold, but soon, it ended. You had to practically drag me halfway home, because every movement felt like ice had permanently frozen into my bones. After you got tired of doing that, you took to carrying me. I rested my head on your shoulder as the rain beat down upon us. That's when I thought that maybe, just maybe, you actually cared.<p>

You struggled with the doorknob. I smiled quietly. Usually you would've let me fall, but not this time. You were determined to not drop me. Finally, you walked through the door, soaking wet, and with me in your arms. Of course, Romano suspected us of the most ridiculous things, and you just ignored them. You set me down, gave me a blanket, something warm to drink, and, for once in a long time, a sincere smile that I actually thought was real. I returned it, and you sat next to me. I gazed at you until you looked back, and I quickly turned away. You cleared your throat, and put your arm around me. You pulled me close. Your warmth melted the ice in my bones, and it thawed the bit that was freezing into my heart. I smiled and leaned back into your chest, letting your heat surround me. In these moments, I thought that maybe the world could be perfect after all. As long as you were with me, nothing could hurt me.

* * *

><p>Italy, Italy, Italy. The minute I heard that door shut, I was frantic. I didn't know where you were, why you left, or if you were dead or not. I ran out the door without a second thought. I was puzzled. It was that feeling that you get when you don't know which way to go, but if you go the wrong way, you'll regret your decision forever. All I knew was that you were cold, tired, upset, and alone. These thoughts sickened me, so I threw them out of my head and focused on just finding you. I never wanted to hug you or kiss you or tell you anything sweet. That is, until now. I wanted to take you home, lie you down, and tell you that I was sorry for whatever I did, a thousand times over.<p>

At last, I found you. Your image was blurry with the rain, but I'd never been happier that I wasn't blind. I rushed over and told you to come home, but you refused, so I picked you up myself and hugged you. Even though I was never cold, you were warm, and I liked it, especially in the rain. You still refused to move, so I dragged you halfway there. I got tired of doing this, so I picked you up, and carried you the rest of the way. When we got home, your brother bombarded us with unnecessary questions. I ignored them and gave you a blanket, and some hot tea. I looked at you and smiled. You looked so afraid, so cold. I sat next to you, and pulled you closer. If you died under my watch, I would never forgive myself. You leaned back into my chest, and I couldn't help but relax myself. I looked at you secretly. You were so innocent, just lying there, dozing to my heartbeat. I stroked your hair, and whispered all the things I wanted to tell you to myself. I would let you sleep a while. You needed it. I just sat there, taking in the thought that everything might be ok now. He bugs me once in a while about the Holy Roman Empire, and he suspects me of being him, but I can live with it. After all, my memories of before the war _are_ blurred. For all I know, I used to have an identity I don't remember anymore. Italy, you scare me, but it's the good kind of scare. Maybe, eventually, we can be more than friends. We will see, with time. My sweet Italian, rest peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everlasting love<strong>_

_Even when the storm is blinding, and the thoughts are invading,_

_We will be together. Nothing will take you from me._

_I will find you; I will bring you home, all in one piece._

_Please forgive me for all I've done. All the bad things will go away._

_I promise you, pain is not an option._

_Only love, and warm smiles._

_You take me places. Places that do not exist._

_The waves crash upon us, but we are not shaken._

_The monsters devour us, but we are not eaten._

_The darkness blinds us, but we will still see._

_I will bring you into something new._

_You will not understand it, but it is not comprehendible._

_You will be afraid, but fear is ok._

_Our younger years are black, but you are certain it's me._

_You are brought to tears when I accept your theory._

_You apologize, but the tears melt away when I kiss you._

_Warmth will overcome the cold._

_Our love will dominate over the hate._

_Your smile will kill the broken-hearted beasts._

_Close your eyes, and sleep quietly._

_Enter each other's dreams, and repair the wounds._

_Breathe steadily, it is alright._

_Smile in your sleep, do not frown._

_Cry tears of joy, if you must cry at all._

_Always remember, our love is perfect._

_I will never forget you, even if you forget me._

_The broken heart is out to destroy, but they will not kill you._

_The dead dreams want to burn you, but you are made of the purest waters._

_The never-lasting love wants to eat you alive, but you are an immortal flame._

_Don't give up, my beautiful dreamer._

_Don't falter under the weight of the black wing._

_Take each step into pure sleep slowly,_

_Starting with the ever-lasting words,_

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuppers. That's it. GAWD. Six chapters of pure love, hate, acceptance, and smiles, and this is the lovely outcome! Thx to the people who kept on reading! This poem came out of nowhere, but I like it. Got another one for my Independent Study (school project.)<strong>

**Read and Review plz!**

**By the way, I'm a song freak 0_0 how I know?**

**Dj Sammy-Heaven (candlelight mix)**

**I find it… suiting for the ending of this story.**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**-Hollow Phoenix**


End file.
